Adopted Love
by bobafett177
Summary: An Attack on Titan AU. Eren lives with his adopted sister Mikasa. After years of repressing his feelings for her, he finally catches a break. There will be smut in some chapters but this will not be 100% smut. PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW! Also hit the follow button if you want to see it continue.
1. Secret Hentai

**This is part one of what will be an ongoing series. Please Favorite and Review. And tell me if you want me to continue.**

"Eren? Can I come in?" Mikasa asked as she knocked on his door lightly.

'_OH SHIT!' _Eren thought as he struggled to pull his boxers and jeans up while simultaneously trying to hide the hentai he was reading along with the bottle of lotion he used for masturbating. '_If Mikasa sees what I was reading she'll find out my secret!'_

Eren Jaeger was a 24 year old brunette who stood five and half feet tall, had deep emerald green eyes with lightly tanned skin and a slightly muscular body. He had love of manga and anime especially hentai. In fact he preferred hentai over porn.

He finished getting dressed and hid his "Materials" just in time before Mikasa came in. Eren was at his desk pretending to read another book while trying to hide his hard member in between his legs. He had to admit that he looked suspicious the way he was sitting but he was convincing for her not to notice what he was doing. "H-H-Hey M-Mikasa" He said in a shaky voice. She replied in a weirded out voice "Um.. we have dinner with dad tonight. So get ready by 6:00." He replied "Yeah sure. Be out soon." She left.

Eren took his concealed hentai back out and put it back under his bed. Eren was reading a hentai manga called "Adopted Love" which was the story of a teen and his adopted sister who fall in love and have a relationship together. Eren loved it so much because he can relate to it.

Eren had an adopted sister. An Asian girl named Mikasa. His family were friends with her family for many years before she came into his family. Her parents died in a car crash when they she was ten. Not having any other living relatives, Erens Mother and Father adopted her and brought her into the family.

She was quiet when she first came. But after a while she slowly began to open up to Eren. He always treated her kindly. Comforting her at night when she had bad dreams, listening to her stories when she was sad and all around gave her kindness. But Eren did this not just because she needed his love, he did it because he was in love with her.

She was a very beautiful girl. Her silky raven colored hair contrasted with her smooth porcelain skin which showed of her lovely grey eyes. Her small body grew strong and sturdy but at the same time soft and feminine. The complete definition of beauty. However he didn't just love her looks. She was sweet and nice. She treated everyone she met with generosity and kindness. She was one of the nicest people he knew.

But he never had the courage to ask her out, out of fear that she only thinks of him as a brother. He was too scared that if he asked her it would ruin their relationship. And to make things worse, he lived with her.

She had some money problems and she could no longer pay rent. So Eren not wanting her to be homeless, let her move in with him until she got back on her feet. These last few months have been hard for him. Having to hide his feelings from her and repress his instincts. It didn't help that she preferred to wear very revealing clothing around the apartment on a regular basis. But he was able to cope with all of it by reading his hentai.

He got dressed in better clothing and went to go get Mikasa. They got in his car and went to the restaurant where his father was waiting. His Mother had passed away from heart complications the previous year. Since then, Eren had Mikasa have been spending more time with Eren's father.

After dinner, Eren and Mikasa drove home. Eren pulled in front of his apartment and let her out. "I gotta run to the store real quick, do you need anything?" He asked. "No thank you. I'm just going to clean the apartment while you're gone." She replied. "Ok then. I'll be back in a half-hour." Mikasa waved as he drove off.

When Eren got back he grabbed his groceries and went into his apartment. He put the bags on the kitchen counter and went into his room. When he got into his room, Mikasa was there looking at his hentai collection.

"Mikasa! This is… I…. Ummm..!" He tried to explain but failed. "Eren what is this?" She asked as she held up his copy of Adopted Love. '_OH FUCK'_ Eren thought. '_SHE KNOWS!'_

**Please review and tell me if I should continue this series.**


	2. Confession

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the favorites and reviews. It really helps me. I have a ton of ideas for this series and I hope to continue it for as long as guys are interested in it. If you want to see it continue please review and give me some support!**

Eren just stood there speechless. What could he say?

"Eren, this hentai is about an adopted sister and her brother falling in love. And that girl looks surprisingly like me. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Eren stood trembling. His mind raced trying to think of an excuse. "Um… well... My friend Armin told me he enjoyed it and so I bought it yesterday to see if it was any good." He lied.

Mikasa frowned. "Eren, you are a terrible liar. There is a bookmark in the middle of it. And the bookmark is the receipt that dates back a month ago. Also the pages are all wet and I'm guessing that's not drool."

Eren knew that he could never keep up with her intellect. He was caught fair and square. He sat on his bed, put his hands over his face in embarrassment and sighed.

She asked him straight up "This story is too similar to our life to be coincidental. Eren do you have a crush on me? Don't lie, I can read you like a book."

Eren felt like crying. He knew that there was no way around this. And no matter what he did, he could not deny his feelings.

He let out a long exhale and while still covering his face with his hands he told her "Yes Mikasa, I do. I always have ever since I met you when we were ten." Mikasa gasped.

He continued "Why do you think I never dated? It was because I always believed that there was a chance between us. But as time went on, that chance seemed to fade away."

Eren sat there waiting for her to slap him and run away crying. But it didn't happen. Instead he felt his hands being pulled gently from his face.

His eyes were still shut, not daring to look at her in fear that he would mess things up even further. He was now more scared than he had ever been in his life.

"Eren, open your eyes." Said an angelic voice. Eren used all his strength to summon all the courage he had to open his eyes to look at her.

When his eyes were open he was met with a sight he didn't think would be possible after what he just confessed. He saw her smiling.

He looked into her gorgeous grey eyes. He saw something that he couldn't explain. He saw something that could only be defined as love.

Before he could speak up she started stroking his thigh. He couldn't bring himself to talk. He found himself paralyzed with shock and confusion.

She spoke in a soothing voice "You're brave for telling me this Eren. You're more brave then I'll ever be. You confessed something to me that I've wanted to confess to you for a long time. I love you Eren. Not as a brother but as a man."

Eren just sat there and smiled. He just heard her say something that he only thought was possible in his dreams and fantasies. He still felt like crying but not like before. He now felt like crying for a new reason. He now felt like crying out of joy.

She moved her hand up to the back of his head. She calmly pulled his head forward and brought his lips to hers. She continued to kiss him in a gentle yet strong manner. Eren reached his hands around her and passionately rubbed her back. She moaned quietly into his lips as he continued to caress her.

When they stopped to take a breath Eren said nervously "Is this OK? I mean… Aren't we technically siblings?"

Mikasa giggled and started to take off his jeans. "Don't be stupid! I'm adopted. If there's no blood relations then it's all good."

Eren agreeing with her said back "You sure you're ready to do this?"

Mikasa pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his erect dick said in a seductive voice "I've always been ready!"

**Please review!**


	3. Release of Emotions

**(Sorry about the last update. I don't know what the fuck happened! But I think it's fixed now.)**

**Hello and welcome back! I'm very happy that I've been able to update so often partly due to the fact that I'm a loser that has nothing to do with his time! Anyway thank all of you for all the amazing support on the series and I thank you guys for every favorite, review and follow! Please continue to show me that beautiful support!**

**And now WE HAVE SMUT! Viewer discretion is advised. (Or not. It's fine either way. It's not required but IS an option.)**

While slowly stroking Eren's length, the oriental girl cautiously lowered her face down and slid his cock into her mouth. He groaned slightly as he never had felt this before.

She slowly bobbed her head up and down while she continued to gently suck. Her tongue worked on instinct as she teasingly licked the shaft of his penis earning slight moans from him.

She released his dick from her mouth with a 'Pop' and then stood up and proceeded to remove her t-shirt. Eren gasped quietly when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra, something she preferred not to do.

Her breasts were C-cup sized and her nipples were about the size of nickels. While Eren gawked at the sight of her tits, she continued to remove her clothes. She slowly pulled her skirt down her smooth, sexy legs.

She climbed onto the bed and started to speak "Take off my panties for me, I'm too lazy."

Eren gave a small laugh and steadily pulled off her underwear. He felt his mouth water at the sight of her pink, hairless pussy. And Eren being naked from the waist down took off his last article of clothing.

The image of her naked on his bed made him twice as hard. He calmly parted her thighs and moved his head down between her legs. "Sounds like the pussy is purring." He said seductively. She giggled and then moaned with delight as he started to tongue her womanhood.

While continuing to enjoy the sweet, velvety flavor of her pussy, the brunette gently moved his hands up and started to explore her body. His hands glided along her thighs moving to her hips and tracing her many strong curves.

He soon reached up further and grabbed her tits. He took his head out from between her legs and moved his head up and buried his face in her smooth cleavage. Mikasa moaned with pleasure when he started to gently lick and suck her sensitive nipples.

Eren sat up and grabbed his dick and aimed it at her entrance. Before he did anything he asked her one more time "Are you sure Mikasa? If you don't want this, tell me now while I still have control."

"Yes I'm sure!" Mikasa squeaked. "Please make love to me!"

He slowly slid his dick into her. The sensation made them both jump a little bit. He continued to push into her. When he was fully inside her he didn't move for a moment to let her adjust to his length. When she nodded he got the clue to proceed.

He started to slowly move in and out of her. She was very tight and he loved the way she massaged his cock by flexing her vaginal muscles. Her moans and gasps let him know she wanted him to go faster. He sped up his thrusts and rammed his dick into her with as much force as he could.

The sight of her boobs bouncing and jiggling made him feel the need to hold them. He placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them a little. Mikasa screamed "SQUEEZE MY TITS HARDER EREN!" He squeezed them harder loving the softness and smooth texture.

This continued for a countless amount of minutes and eventually they both reached their climax point. The screamed simultaneously as they both came at the same time. Mikasa squirted her juices all over Eren's thighs and stomach and Eren ejaculated in her multiple times spilling his seed deep inside her.

He pulled his deflated cock out of her and collapsed next to her, both of them gasping and moaning. They both looked at each other smiling while Eren stroked her raven colored hair.

Eventually Eren spoke up "Mikasa? Am I dreaming?"

Mikasa answered "Not unless I am as well."

The evening ended with a make-out session and them falling asleep in each others arms.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Bed Talk

**Hello my loyal fan base! (JK I don't have a fan base!) Welcome back to the next Adopted Love chapter! And hopefully this time it won't glitch out. What the hell happened****with that last update?**

**Anyway if you want to see this series continue, please please PLEASE review and show me some of that beautiful sexy support. I have 2 pages worth of ideas and plots and I hope to include them in this story. Thank you so much!**

It has over a month since Eren and Mikasa started their relationship together. And they still haven't told anyone. Not even their close friends or Erens father. They chose to keep their love a secret for the time being out of fear that no one would understand.

Since that night Mikasa had stopped sleeping on Eren's couch and now sleeps in Eren's bed with him in his room. Or '_their'_ room as they called it now. Mikasa now knew the reason why he slept in a double bed even though he never brought any girls home.

Today, Eren was in bed finishing some panels for the comic he was drawing for work. And Mikasa was laying next to him cuddling his left arm watching in amazement as he paid attention to every detail in the drawings.

"All finished." Eren said as he put his completed work on his bedside table.

"You are so good at art. How did you decide that this is what you wanted to do in life?" Mikasa asked out of curiosity.

Eren explained "Well ever since I was young I always loved cartoons and anime. I always got up early on Saturdays to watch Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z. As I grew up I took an interest in recreating my favorite scenes in those shows by drawing them in my notebook at school whenever I couldn't focus on whatever the hell my teacher was saying. Fuck if I remember what she taught us."

Mikasa giggled and Eren continued his story "One day when the day came to choose a major in college, I chose art as one just having nothing else I knew about. But I soon came to realize that I really enjoyed doing this. When I graduated, I drew up some sample comics and showed them to a publisher. In the back of my mind I was thinking that I'd be rejected. But to my surprise he said he loved it and set me up with a story writer and I've been drawing illustrations for his graphic novels for two years."

Mikasa's eyes widened in amazement "Wow! You really found your purpose in life. Too bad I suck at everything I do."

Eren looked at her with confusement "What do you mean? You're good at sex."

Mikasa laughed "I mean for a job. I've been working at that stupid 7 eleven for four years and it didn't pay me enough to keep an apartment. That's why I had no choice but to move in with you."

Eren smiled and said "Maybe that was fate. You moved in and became my soulmate."

Mikasa smiled too and replied "Yeah but now since that happened, I want to find a line of work that I like and will get paid a good amount for."

Eren started talking "Well talents just don't appear randomly. Why don't you start trying things out? Take a class on something you're interested in and see what happens."

The oriental girl nodded and asked "I always was interested in dentistry, could I try that?"

Eren responded "That's my girl, sounds good. Now let's get some sleep."

Eren and Mikasa both turned off their bedside table lamps that were on either side of the bed and got under the covers and they shifted themselves so they were in the spooning position with his hand over her clothed breasts.

The heat radiating off of Mikasa's body made Eren feel warm and happy and he soon felt himself drifting away into sleep.

"Eren?" Mikasa whispered.

"Hmm?" Eren said in a sleepy voice.

"Were going to dinner with your dad tomorrow night. I think it's time to tell him about us." She told him.

Eren felt his heart skip a beat "Oh shit…"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Reveal

**Hello my people! Yes I know I didn't update yesterday. I finally got Pokemon Omega ruby and I'm addicted. I'm only getting four hours of sleep a night and I'm high on caffeine. I won't be able to update as regularly as before now due to my addiction to this game. But before you read this, I have to say that I'm not getting as many reviews as before. So if you guys do like it, Please leave a review, almost anything helps. It means the world to me. Thank you!**

"I don't want to do this!" Eren said as he walked into the restaurant.

"Sweetie, just relax. If he's your father then he will be happy for us." Mikasa tried to calm him.

"If you insist. I just hope he won't call what were doing incest." Eren said

Mikasa then spoke loudly "For the last time! I AM ADOPTED!" Some people in the restaurant looked over at her and then continued doing what they were doing.

"Alright fine! Just keep your voice down!" Eren said while rubbing his ears.

"Lets go get a seat next to a window, preferably a booth."

Mikasa and Eren both took a seat on one side of the table and ordered some drinks and waited for Eren's dad to arrive.

About ten minutes later, Grisha Jaeger arrived and sat across from the two young lovers. He ordered his drink and then began to speak.

"Anyway, what's the occasion?" Grisha asked.

"W-w-well M-mi-mik-Mikasa and I…" Eren stuttered.

"Yesss?" Eren's dad asked while lifting his glasses.

"We w-want to t-t-tell you…" Eren tried to spit it out.

Mikasa spoke up "Let me handle this."

Mikasa began to explain "About a month ago, Eren came home and saw me looking at his collection of hentai."

"What the hell is hentai?" Grisha asked.

"Basicly comic book porn." Eren said. His father made a weird face.

Mikasa continued "Anyway, the story was about an adopted sister dating her brother. It seemed coincidental that it was a lot like our lives"

Eren's dad raised his eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"I asked Eren if this had anything to do with secret feelings he had for me. And it turns out that he had a crush on me ever since I was adopted by you and Carla. And I too felt the same way about him ever since that day."

Mikasa continued "That night when we confessed our feelings, it was as if it was a weight off our shoulders. And we've been together ever since then. We wanted you to be the first to know and we hope you approve."

Grisha just sat there for a minute with a blank expression. Eren was sweating profusely not knowing what his father was going to say. Finally his dad spoke up.

"Sounds great, took you long enough. Anyway what else is up?"

Eren just sat there confused "Wait, you think it's ok?"

His dad replied "Of course. In fact even when you two were little, me and your mom always thought this would happen."

"Even though we're siblings?" Eren asked.

"Don't be stupid Eren. Mikasa is adopted. If there is no blood connection then it's perfectly fine to have a relationship."

Eren and Mikasa felt so relieved that his father approved of them being together. They ordered their food and Eren and Mikasa went home.

"I'm so happy dad approves." Eren said with a smile.

"Me too." Mikasa replied.

"I'm going to go shower. Want to join me? Eren asked.

"Hell yes!" Mikasa said loudly.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I should shower now because I haven't for three days. Thank you Pokemon for taking my life and hygiene.**


	6. Not So Regular Day

**Hello Bros and female Bros! I was able to write this story during study hall at school. It's hard getting back to school after sitting in a broken recliner all weekend, drinking only coffee and mountain dew 3-5 times a day and eating only junk food while playing Omega Ruby at least 14 hours a day. I finally caught Groudon with the first ultra ball I used on him. THAT'S CALLED SKILLZ! Or luck... Fuck if I know. But anyway, I hope you enjoy. PLEASE LEAVE A GODDAMN REVIEW...thank you!**

_One month later…_

Mikasa was cooking dinner over the stove humming quietly to herself. She got home from her dentistry class an hour ago and while she was waiting for Eren to return, she was making them food.

Eren soon walked in. After coming home from a difficult day at work, it was relaxing seeing his girlfriend home.

While she was chopping up green peppers, he walked up to her stealthily and grabbed her waist lightly. The oriental girl jumped a little with a slight "Oooh" and smiled to herself.

"Hello baby." The young brunette said in a low hoarse voice.

"Hi honey, how was your day at work?" Mikasa asked.

"Well work was fine. But on the way home, I was stopped from leaving the parking lot because that creepy midget hobo who always smells like piss that lives in the dumpster near my office started banging on my window." He told her.

"Oh my god! Really?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah he yelled to me something like: _I had a vision! We will all be eaten by huge humanoid creatures! Prepare thyself! The titans will kill us! Save your loved ones! Build walls! HEED MY WARNING!_"

"Holy shit!" Mikasa said. "What the hell was wrong with him?"

Eren replied "He was probably just drunk off his ass."

"Wait, what's that guy's name again?" Mikasa asked curiously.

"Levi, I think. I don't know it was something Jewish." Eren told her.

Mikasa sighed "Well people are crazy."

Eren replied "Yeah. Anyway, what are you making?"

"Chicken stir fry." Mikasa told him.

"Sounds good." Eren said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. He continued the conversation by asking her "How was class today?"

"It was great. My teacher Ms. Hanji said that I really show potential as a dentist."

"That's great. Maybe you can get a better job soon. I love you Mikasa but it gets hard supporting us while all you do is work part-time at seven eleven. I get support your ass forever."

Mikasa giggled a little bit and asked while trying to be stern but ruined it by smiling "Look do you wanna have sex tonight or not?"

"Fine. But I know you won't hold up to that. You can't resist this!" He said as he pointed to his crotch. Mikasa laughed at his joke.

_Later that night…_

Mikasa was watching Eren playing Mother 3 and asking random questions. "Why is Lucas so upset all the time?"

Eren replied saying "He watched his Mom get stabbed through the heart in front of him, lost his brother for years due to being too weak to help him, watched his whole life get changed before his very eyes and everything he held dear taken from him and changed his whole way of living, saw innocent animals turned into robots of war, and when he finally found his brother again after all those years he was forced to kill him and he died in his arms. Plus Lucas was molested."

He continued saying "Why can't they bring this game to America? I want to play an official version rather than a fan translation."

Mikasa replied "Wait wasn't Lucas in Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Why'd they put him in if the game wasn't released in America?"

"It's Nintendo. They do what they want. That's why we love them!"

Mikasa laughed and said "When you're done, wanna come to bed?" She said as she pulled her skirt down exposing her lacy panties.

"I'll come right now." Eren said drooling.

**Please review. About the Levi thing, I'm sorry I HAD TO! Fuck Levi. Fucking jackass! And I added Mother 3 into the story for a few reasons. 1. I want Eren to be more like me (Aside from his ability to draw. I suck at drawing.) 2. To inform people about the Earthbound/Mother series. 3. To try to get them to LOCALIZE MOTHER 3! GET ON IT NOA!**


	7. Reveal to Friends

**Hello humans and other lifeforms reading this! It's Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 and welcome back to a new chapter! A quick update for you guys: I will NOT be posting tomorrow or on Thursday. My parents put me in charge of cooking a TON of dishes for Thanksgiving and I need time to do it. (Thanks guys for putting that much responsibility on your 16 and 11/12 year old son) but I will post on Friday. Maybe the weekend. Before then lets get at least 4 reviews on this chapter! Thank you all for the support!**

The time had finally come. The time to tell their friends about their relationship.

They decided that Eren would be the one to tell the guys about them and Mikasa would be the one to the the girls about them.

It was evening time and Eren was at the local bar with his friends Connie, Jean, Marco and his best friend Armin.

They all sat at their usual table and order there alcoholic beverages. All except for Armin who doesn't drink alcohol.

Eren began to speak "I think you're all wondering why I called you all here."

"I thought you called us here so you could buy us all drinks." Jean said while hold up his ale.

Marco punched his shoulder saying "Jean, don't be a dick!"

"Oww.." Jean said whining while rubbing his shoulder "I was only kidding. Damn!"

"Anyway, what's up?" Connie pitched in.

"Well I have an announcement." Eren told them. "I wanted to tell you guys a few months ago but I didn't feel right about telling anyone. But you guy's are my boy's so I feel that you deserve to know."

"What is it Eren? Spit it out!" Armin said impatiently.

"I have a girlfriend!" Eren blurted out.

His four friends just sat there with their eyes opened wide.

All of a sudden the all simultaneously shouted "Congratulations!" While holding up their drinks and toasting.

"Well tell us who it is!" Connie said rather loudly.

"Yeah. Is it someone we know?" Marco asked.

"Yes it is! It's Mikasa!" Eren told them.

Everyone's face's turned to surprise when he told them. All except for Armin who smiling wider than what seemed to be humanly possible. He always knew that Eren had a crush on her and he was happy to hear that he finally got her.

"Your sister!?" Jean yelled loudly.

"What the fuck!?" Connie yelled creeped out.

"Do you want deformed kids or something?" Marco asked.

"Don't be stupid you guys!" Eren said. "She's adopted! So it's perfectly fine to me and her to be together. My father agrees."

"She's adopted?" Connie, Jean and Marco asked in unison.

"Duh. Why do you think she's Asian? It doesn't just occur randomly. You would need to have at least one Asian parent. Didn't you guys pay attention during biology?"

"I feel like an idiot." Jean said while slapping his forehead.

"You look like one too Horse-face." Eren joked. Jean tried to look angry but laughed hard.

"Well then, congrats! The next round is on me!"

They continued the evening talking about other things in their lives and cracking jokes.

_With Mikasa and the girls…_

Mikasa was at her lesbian friends Ymir and Krista's house along with Connie's girlfriend Sasha and Armin's girlfriend Annie. They were all drinking wine and talking about interesting things that have been happening in their lives recently.

"Connie has been running me ragged in the bedroom! I need to find out a way to match his energy!" Sasha said while sipping wine.

"Well I'm glad Armin moves slowly during sex. I don't have to change my energy level." Annie said laughing.

"I think we shouldn't talk about our relationships. Out of respect for Mikasa." Ymir said. "Don't worry. You'll find that special someone soon."

"Well actually…" Mikasa began.

Everyone's ears perked up and they all started to listen.

"I actually finally got a boyfriend a couple months ago. I didn't want to tell you guys until it felt right."

The other girls looked at each other, smiled then squealed with joy.

"Who is it?" Krista asked curiously.

"I'll give you a hint. It's someone you guys know." Mikasa told them.

"Jean!" Sasha guessed.

"Eww no!" Mikasa said in a grossed out voice.

"Marco?" Krista asked.

"No." Mikasa said bluntly.

"Wait a minute… You couldn't possibly mean…" Annie began.

"Yes everyone. It's Eren." Mikasa said proudly.

Everyone sat in silence for a minute or two but Sasha soon spoke up and said "Congrats! Lets celebrate with food!"

"Wait, How are you OK with this?" Annie yelled. "Incest is wrong!"

"Yes obviously. But I'm adopted and my adopted father Grisha said it was fine."

Ymir and Krista looked at each other and shrugged. "Works for me." Ymir said smiling.

_Later at home…_

Eren and Mikasa were cuddling in bed discussing what happened that night with their friends. They were both glad that everyone understood and was happy for them.

"I love you Mikasa." Eren said whispering. "I love you too Eren." Mikasa replied sweetly.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And for the girls hanging out, I don't know what girls do at only girls parties or hangouts. I don't know if they trade bras or something? I don't know but I just made them drink wine to be safe. Anyway, See you guys on Friday!**


	8. Date Night

**Hello my people! Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 is BACK! I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving, I know I did. I decided that it's been too long since this story had smut so HERE YOU GO! I do ****appreciate all the amazing support on this series and please continue it. Please leave a review with compliments, constructive criticism, suggestions and even chapter ideas! You never know if I might use your idea in one!**

**WARNING: This shit is DIRTY!**

"Eren! Lick me faster!" Mikasa screamed.

Eren and Mikasa had just gotten back from dinner and now they were finishing their date with some epic lovemaking!

"You like that babe?" Eren said teasingly with a string of saliva connecting his tongue and lips to her pussy. Mikasa always like it better with more spit.

"Oh yes Eren! YES!" She said while moaning with pleasure.

Eren started to make his way up her body. Dotting small, wet kisses on her flat belly, making his way to her strong abs then tracing her many curves with his tongue. He continued his journey up her beautiful figure until he got to her breasts.

The young brunette gently grabbed her two flesh mountains and slowly spread them apart. He then brought his head down and calmly pressed his face into her smooth cleavage. Her loud moans caused her tits to vibrate a little which tickled Erens face slightly.

He slowly moved his mouth over to her left breast and began to lick her nipple while his other hand gently massaged her other mound. He then began sucking on her nipple like he was a newborn baby. She moaned and gasped softly as he continued to tease her.

When he had his fill of her delicious tits, he sat up. With her under him on the bed he decided to go for it.

He grabbed a condom that was next to them on the bedside table and unwrapped it. He rolled it over his fully erect dick and aimed it at her entrance.

He slowly slid it inside her. Her sudden intake of breath made him stop. She adjusted her position and nodded telling him to proceed. He pushed his cock fully into her and calmly started to move in and out of her.

As he sped up, Mikasa started to move her hips to meet his thrusts. The amount of pleasure washing over her was extreme. In that time she forgot everything in the world except for Eren and her love for him.

After Mikasa came, he quickly took his dick out of her pussy. Mikasa looked at him in confusion since he hadn't ejaculated yet.

Eren quickly took off his condom and threw it away. He then grabbed Mikasa by her waist and flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach.

"What are…?" She began to ask. But when he grabbed her ass and started to spread it apart, she realized what he was about to do. She chose not to say anything out of fear that if she said something, he wouldn't do it even though she wanted it.

He then put his dick back inside her but this time in her 'other hole'. The new feeling was scary and pleasurable to Mikasa. She had never done this kind of thing before but she liked it. For Eren it was much tighter than any other times they had sex and he really liked this new thing.

He continued to thrust inside her for three more minutes all while holding on to her ass cheeks and massaging them with his fingers as he dug them down into the fleshy surface.

Eventually he climaxed and he came bucket loads inside her butt. Mikasa orgasamed as well.

With them both huffing and puffing, he took his deflated cock out of her and a glob of his semen leaked out of her. Which Eren thought was hot.

He laid down beside her and started to stroke her raven colored hair. They looked at each other for almost a full minute before they both smiled, kissed and fell asleep while cuddling.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also please tell me if this was too explicit and if I should bring it down. I just really wanted to post a really dirty one to see if people would like it and not because I'm perverted. (Alright maybe both! LOL!)**


	9. Drunk Hobo

**Hello Peoples! It's Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 and I am back with a new chapter. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope people will continue to give me suggestions. **

**This time lets try to aim for the goal of at least 4 reviews. That maybe is a high goal, hell I know it is but I think we can do it.**

It was late on a Friday afternoon. Eren was in his office downtown drawing panels for a chapter in his graphic novel.

Eren glanced at the clock. 'Time to go home' Eren thought to himself when he noticed the time.

He put the lids back on the ink bottles, washed his brushes and put everything away. He put his drawing on the windowsill to dry overnight.

He put his coat on and got in the elevator and got to the bottom floor. He was surprised to see that Mikasa was in the lobby. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Eren" She said happily as she kissed his cheek.

"Hi Mikasa" Eren replied. "What are doing here?"

"Well class got out early today and the bus doesn't come at this time. I was wondering if you could drive me home?" Mikasa asked.

"Sure, my car is out in the parking lot." Eren said as he offered her his arm.

The oriental girl smiled and took his arm and they made their way outside. There were surprisingly no people around outside near the parking lot.

On the way to the car, they passed by an alley and they were stopped by a shadowy figure.

"Stop where you stand!" The shadowy figure yelled as he stepped out of the darkness.

"Oh damn!" Eren said. He then whispered to Mikasa "This is the drunk hobo I told you about. His name is Levi."

Levi stumbled towards them, obviously heavily drunk and intoxicated. "As I have told you, the titans will kill us! And yet you do not believe me!" He yelled as he got into Erens face.

"Holy shit!" Eren yelled while gagging. "He smells like piss and vodka!"

Levi continued his drunk speech "We must outnumber them! We must breed!" He said while stumbling around drunk.

"What is he going on about?" Mikasa asked.

"He has this idea that gigantic humanoids will try to eat us or something." Eren explained to her.

"Where did he get that idea?" Mikasa asked.

"They told me! The goddesses!" He yelled.

"The what?" Mikasa asked.

"No time for questions!" Levi screamed. "We must reproduce! MATE WITH ME MY LADY!"

Levi then reached his hand up and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down to his level and began to kiss her. Mikasa's eyes open wide in surprise and she tried to pull away from him.

Levi held on to her tightly and refused to release her. He reached his other hand up and grabbed her breast and squeezed it extremely tightly. This caused a lot of pain for Mikasa and not being able to escape his grasp, she began to cry and tears streamed down her face.

During all of this, Eren continued to try to pry him off of her with little success. But when he saw him forcefully grabbing her he lost control.

Eren kicked him in the groin with extreme power. Feeling the immediate pain, Levi released Mikasa and grabbed his crotch while groaning.

And Eren not being finished with him, punched him in the stomach then followed by a kick to his chest. Soon Eren finished this with a Knockout punch to the side of his head.

The force of his punch knocked Levi back and he slammed into the brick wall of the alley with blood splattering the wall as he slid down as well as the punch wound from where Eren struck him.

Eren bent down and checked his wrist. He still had a pulse so he would still be alive the next day but in a lot of pain. Eren wiped his hand on Levi's coat to get rid of the blood on his hand then went to go comfort Mikasa.

She was on her knees on the ground, sobbing and rubbing her hurt breast. "He tasted like liquor and garbage." She whimpered and then puked on the pavement.

Eren bent down and picked her up and brought her to his car. He put her into the passengers seat and got into the drivers seat and locked the door in case Levi woke up.

Eren gently rubbed and massaged the area where he grabbed her to relieve some of the pain.

"Eren… Thank you… For protecting me." Mikasa said while smiling slightly. Eren lean forward and kissed her and said "I always will Mikasa. I love you."

They drove home and Eren made dinner for her that night.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know that this got kinda violent but I wanted a little spice in the story. BTW I just wanna say FUCK LEVI! Please continue to give suggestions and I will see you guys later!**


	10. Pointless Conversation

**Hello people of the internet! It's that sexy man A.K.A Bobafett177 updating again. I did not have school today so I felt that I should post a quick chapter. **

**QUICK UPDATE: I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! Please please PLEASE leave a Review or PM me and give me suggestions and ideas. I AM LEGIT BEGGING!**

Eren was in his living room with Mikasa. She was watching him play Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask on his N64.

"Why are you replaying this game again?" Mikasa asked.

"Because it's the best game of all time! Plus they're remaking it for the 3DS and I want to replay this to get hyped for it." Eren told her.

"Why are they remaking it for 3DS and not for Wii U?" Mikasa asked.

"Fuck if I know. But it's the best game ever so I don't really care what hardware it's going to be on." Eren told her.

"I thought you said that Earthbound was the best game of all time." Mikasa said.

"No, that's my second favorite game. I thought I've explained this to you." Eren said.

"You might have, I need to learn to pay attention more. But everytime I do those beautiful green eyes of yours distract me." Mikas replied while smiling.

Eren laughed and said "Same thing with me and your boobs."

"EREN! Really?" Mikasa yelled trying to hide the fact that she was giggling.

"Yes. Really." Eren said jokingly.

Mikasa smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Anyway how was class today?" Eren asked.

"It was fine. Ms. Hanji said that my knowledge on dentistry is amazing and she also said that she wouldn't be surprise if I ran my own business someday." Mikasa replied.

"That sounds great." Eren said. "So no more working at Seven Eleven? If you don't work there then that mean's no more discounts!" Eren said while trying to act disappointed.

"Eren I'm sorry. But I'm not gonna spend my life working there just to get 30 cents off on BBQ wrapped chicken." Mikasa said.

"It's fine I'm just fuckin' with you." Eren replied.

"Good." Mikasa said back.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Eren asked.

"Wanna get the most greasy food possible and eat it off of each other while fucking?" Mikasa asked.

"Sounds good." Eren replied.

**I'm sorry this was so short but as I said, I'm running out of ideas. I also made Eren think that Majora's mask is the best game ever because as I said awhile ago I want him to be more like me in this story. Also I'm trying to hype people so they'll buy the remake when it comes out. ****PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	11. Cat Fight

**Hello Carbon based lifeforms! It's Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 and welcome back to a new chapter! I love the suggestions you guys gave me, It really helps! Please continue to give suggestions and support. It really makes me feel like people care about me!**

**This story suggestion was given to me by a fan. I don't know if they want me to say who they are. But I will say that if you are the person who gave me this idea, you know who you are and you're awesome babe!**

**WARNING: There is some strong language in this. To all the female readers: I'm writing this for entertainment only, NO SEXISM INVOLVED. If you are offended by strong language, reconsider reading this**

It was about 9:00 PM on a Saturday night. Eren and Mikasa were at the bar hanging out.

"This is fun." Mikasa said. "I usually don't hang out in bars but I'm liking this."

"Yeah, I come in here often with the guys. It's always great." Eren told her.

They continued to talk and drink for about five more minutes enjoying the evening. But soon a blonde haired girl approached their table and began talking with Eren.

"Hey Eren. What's going on baby?" She said flirty.

Eren sighed and said in an annoyed voice "Amy, for the last time! I am not interested. Now leave me alone."

The blonde haired girl simply put her hands on his shoulders and said "Oh come on. You know you can't resist me."

"Stop that!" Mikasa said somewhat loudly

Amy simply looked at her oddly and said in an disgusted tone "Ugh. Who is this, your MOM?"

Mikasa's face turned from an annoyed expression to an pissed off expression in a matter of two seconds. "What did you just say!?" Mikasa yelled.

"You heard me bitch." She said insultingly.

Now Mikasa was mad. She stood up walked over to the other side of the table and grabbed her by the neck. She then dragged her outside the bar and into the alley next to the building and she threw her on the ground.

"What the fuck!?" Amy yelled while standing up.

"You know what the fuck!" Mikasa yelled "You're flirting with my boyfriend!"

"Oh I'm just trying to make him happy." The blonde said sarcastically. "He obviously doesn't get that sort of joy from a bitch like you."

Mikasa clenched her hands into fists and yelled "Walk away now and leave him alone! If you do, I'll let you walk away here in perfect health!"

"I'm not going anywhere slutface!" Amy yelled "Lets see him fuck you when I'm through with you!"

"Come at me you cunt!" Mikasa challenged.

Amy came running towards her swinging. Mikasa was quick and blocked her punches with her hands. While Amy was distracted with trying to hit her, Mikasa used her foot and kicked the side of her leg causing the blonde to topple over.

Mikasa jumped on top of her and started punching and slapping away. Amy reached up and started pulling on her hair. Mikasa screamed and did the same to her. Amy spit in Mikasa's face and Mikasa shouted "You disgusting whore! I probably have herpes now!"

Mikasa eventually escaped from her grasp and stood up. Amy did the same and started taunting her "The only reason you're doing this is because you know that Eren would choose me."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! EREN LOVES ME AND ONLY ME!" Mikasa yelled as she proceeded to kick her in the stomach where her ovaries would be.

When Amy bent down and held her stomach, Mikasa took advantage of this moment and kicked her in the face. She heard a snap.

When the blonde looked up, Mikasa saw that her nose was crooked and gushing blood. Mikasa made the most threatening face she could and said "Leave! And if you even look at Eren again, I'll make you eat your own tits!"

Amy staggered up and walked away limping.

Mikasa started to walk out of the alley and she realized that Eren had witnessed the fight. He smiled and said "Goddamn! Mikasa you're a badass!"

She giggled and said "Well you protected me from that perverted hobo, so it's only fair that I return the favor by protecting you from these whores."

Eren replied "And here I thought that you were all girly and feminine. But you're actually pretty tough."

Mikasa smiled and said back "Who says I can't be both?"

They kissed and went home.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS!**


	12. Sickness

**Hello it's Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 and I'm back. I have a short chapter today but it will be longer next time. Please Review and give me Plot Ideas.**

"I feel like shit…" Eren groaned.

"Just try to relax honey." Mikasa said while rubbing his arm. "Save your strength and you'll get better sooner."

"Thanks for taking care of me." Eren said weakly. "I can beat up a perverted hobo but I can't shake a virus to save my life."

Mikasa laughed "Now don't talk like that. You're only human so it's normal to get sick." Mikasa said.

"How come you never do?" Eren asked.

"I do." Mikasa replied. "I just never let anyone know I am. I like to keep the illusion that I'm some invincible person that always has perfect health and can do anything. But in reality, I get sick just as often as anyone. In fact even now I don't feel very good."

"What?!" Eren said loudly. "Why am I the one laying here? I should be be taking care of you." He started to get up but Mikasa held him down.

"No. I'm the one that will take care of you. And that's the way I want it." Mikasa said bluntly.

"But…." Eren started to protest.

"And if you try to deny me, I'll say something that will cut you like a knife!" Mikasa said in a threatening, whispering voice.

"Did you just reference Earthbound?" Eren asked in confusement.

"Yes I did." Mikasa said proudly. "While you've been sick, I've been playing all your video games. By the way, don't spoil Xenoblade Chronicles for me."

"Aww come on! My friends will laugh at me when they find out a girl played my stuff!" Eren said jokingly.

"Well they'll laugh even harder when I kick your ass at the new Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U." Mikasa said while laughing.

"But I don't have that game yet. It came out the same day as Pokemon Ω (Omega) Ruby and I chose to get that one." Eren told her.

"Well, isn't your Birthday on Sunday? Maybe you'll get lucky." Mikasa said. "But you have to feel better by then!" Mikasa said.

Eren sat there confused for a full minute. But then it suddenly came back to him. His birthday was on the 14th. "Wow, I totally forgot! How stupid of me to forget my own birthday!" He said while sighing.

"You probably couldn't remember because of your fever." Mikasa said while feeling his forehead. "You seem to be getting better. Do you want any soup or something?" The oriental girl asked.

"Yes please." Eren said while coughing.

Mikasa went into the kitchen and ten minutes later came back with a hot bowl of soup. Eren blew on it to cool it off a little and then took a sip. "This is good. Thanks." The brunette said while smiling.

"Anytime. Glad I can help." She said.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to make this version of Eren based off me so I gave him the same birthday as me. A quick update: I will be posting a Birthday chapter and a two part Christmas chapter!  
><strong>


	13. Round 2

**What is up people?! It's Adam again and welcome back to a brand new chapter! This one was a lot of fun to make and I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW and give ideas as well.**

**UPDATE: The next update will be on Sunday. And since it's my birthday in real life I think that it'll be fun to post an Eren's birthday chapter.**

**Warning: This is VIOLENT!**

Eren grabbed his bag and coat and left his office. Work had just ended and he walked to his car in the parking lot. He decided that he should head to the grocery store before he went home in order to help Mikasa.

As he unlocked his car door he heard someone talk behind him.

"Hey Motha' Fucka'! It's been a while!" Said a familiar voice.

Eren recognized this voice immediately. He turned around and said in an annoyed voice "What do you want pipsqueek?"

Levi face became more pissed off and and yelled back "You know what I want! You humiliated me and now I want to return the favor!"

Eren look at him. The side of his head had a huge scar in the place where Eren's fist collided with him and smashed him unconscious.

"You tried to molest my girlfriend! In what universe would I not bash your ugly face?!" Eren said back remembering what he did to Mikasa and he became more angry.

Levi clenched his hand into a fist and yelled back "I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing! You don't just beat someone up because they made a mistake while drunk!"

Eren sighed angrily and said "That was way more than a mistake! And I'm not gonna blame your alcohol problem on this! Either way why you did it, You still did it!" He continued "By the way, that scar makes you look somewhat easy on the eyes!" He taunted.

"Fuck you! And it doesn't matter now why it happened!" Levi said while cracking his neck. "Because you made the biggest mistake ever! You pissed me off! And now I'm gonna kill you!"

The short man took a small plastic baggie filled with white powder out of his pocket, took a pinch of the substance out, placed it on his hand and breathed it in. He looked back up at Eren and gritted his teeth. Eren looked on in shock.

"I should have guessed you were a coke addict!" Eren said.

"You were able to beat me while I was drunk! But see you beat me while I'm on this stuff!" Levi said while laughing in a creepy fashion.

Levi reached into his other pocket and took out a switchblade knife. He flipped the blade out and lunged at Eren. Eren reacted quickly and started dodging his swings. He jumped, moved and dodged as fast as he could while Levi continued to try to cut Eren.

Eventually a lucky shot came and Levi was able to cut Eren's arm. The sharp pain made Eren grab his arm to stop the bleeding leaving him vulnerable. Levi took advantage of this and tried to stab his chest. Eren was fast and used his foot to kick to knife out of his hand.

Not giving up, Levi started to punch Eren. Eren released his arm and was able to ignore the pain and bleeding of his wound. He began to to block his fists with his hands. While he was distracted, Levi kicked Eren in the stomach and Eren toppled over. Levi punched his chest while Eren was down. When Levi went to go get his knife, Eren tried to stand up but failed.

Levi picked of his knife off the ground and stood over Eren. He then said while laughing "Your angel of death awaits! And don't worry about that Asian girl, she'll love me, I'll be sure she will!"

For some reason, hearing those words caused Eren's adrenaline to rise beyond his limits. He somehow was able to ignore all the pain he received from this fight and summoned all the strength he had. He screamed and used all the force he could and kicked Levi in his kneecap.

His leg gave a loud snapping sound and it practically split in two. Levi shrieked in pain and collapsed onto the ground. As he fell he dropped his knife and it hit the ground with a clank. When Levi was on the ground, Eren jumped on top of him and started pounding away. Using every last bit of strength that he had to defeat him.

He proceeded to throw endless punches at him, hitting his chest, stomach and face. Every other time he hit his chest he heard the snapping of his ribs. He continued his punching on his face, breaking his nose, giving him two black eyes and leaving him multiple open bleeding wounds.

Without thinking he picked up Levi's knife and was about to finish him off. But just before the blade hit the area where his heart would be, someone grabbed his hand and prevented him to continue. He looked behind him and saw Mikasa's terrified eyes.

"Eren, he's had enough. Just call the police. Don't kill him. You're better than that." Mikasa said trying to calm him down.

Eren closed his eyes, sighed and dropped the knife. "You're right." He calmly said.

"Thank goodness I was here. I came to see if you wanted to go shopping and then I noticed him try to kill you." Mikasa told him.

Eren called the cops and when they arrived, Eren gave the report. Levi was then put in the back of the car and taken away.

"You're lucky." Said the cop. "This man is a wanted criminal. Shoplifter, drug smuggler and assault. You helped bring him to justice. Thank you."

After the cops left, Mikasa took Eren's keys and told him that she'll drive them home. Before they left, Eren said "Mikasa, thank you, for stopping me." She kissed him and said "You're not a killer. You just need help remembering that."

**PLEASE REVIEW! This was a lot of fun to release all my anger out on Levi. I hate Levi! **


	14. Eren's Birthday

**Happy Birthday to me! And to celebrate, I have a gift for you guys! Here is some smut! I'm finally 17 which means I can finally... Wait, what can I do now? Please Review and if you guys want to PM me and say happy birthday that would be awesome! Thank you and have an awesome day!**

It was about 10:00 at night. Eren and Mikasa just got back from a chinese restaurant celebrating Eren's birthday. All their friends came which were Armin, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Ymir and Krista. Everyone had fun, especially Eren who was now 25.

"Did you have fun?" Mikasa asked.

"Fuck yeah I did!" Eren said enthusiastically. "Everyone really outdid themselves with the gifts they got me. They definitely know my love of videogames and collectibles."

"Oh that reminds me." Mikasa said while reaching behind the couch they were sitting on. "I forgot to give you my gift." She told him and pulled out a wrapped present. Eren smiled and took the present and began to unwrap it.

His mouth dropped open when he saw what it was. It was a copy of Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U. "Oh my god Mikasa!" He exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I know how much you wanted this game. So I told everyone not to get this for you so I could surprise you now." Mikasa told him. "You know me well babe!" Eren said as he kissed her cheek.

The oriental girl giggled and said "I also have another gift for you." A surprised Eren replied "Really, what is it?"

"Wait here for a few minutes and I'll go get it." Mikasa said as she left the living room.

Eren sat on the couch for a few minutes reading the back of the game he just got. Soon he heard Mikasa say from the other room "Eren, close your eyes." Eren shut his eyes and heard Mikasa's footsteps as she entered the room. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." She said in a sexy voice.

Eren opened his eyes and was amazed at what he saw. Mikasa was naked and holding the piece of chocolate cake he saved from the celebration. Mikasa then splattered it over her nude body and smeared it over her breasts, cleavage, abs and stomach. Eren was surprised by this action and sat there with his eyes open wide as she laid down on her back on the couch.

"You know what to do." Mikasa said while giving a naughty smile.

Eren gave the same smile and quickly removed all of his articles of clothing. When he was finally naked, he lowered his face to her stomach, licked his lips and started to lick the smushed cake off her. She moaned happily as she felt his warm tongue and moist lips licking and sucking on her body. He made sure to drool and use a lot of saliva in order to make Mikasa happy.

After he completely cleaned off her stomach and abs, he lifted his head and move his body up so he was on top with her between his legs. He grabbed her chocolate covered boobs and spread them apart. He then took his diamond hard dick and placed it into the valley in between her chest mountains and began to slowly stroke it between them.

The spattered cake made this feel a lot more messy but Eren liked that and it also made it slide through better. As he continued to move his cock though her tits, every time the tip of his dick got close to her mouth, she used her tongue and flicked it on the head of his cock making Eren sigh with pleasure.

When took his dick out from her tits and saw that it was covered in chocolate he said to her in a low voice "This cake is good. You want some?" She laughed and put his cock in her mouth and began. She sucked and licked the cake off his dick. He moaned lightly as she wrapped her tongue around it.

After a few minutes, Eren felt his climax approaching. "M-M-Mikasa it's coming! You better stop!" She did not stop and she left his dick in her mouth. He tried to pull out but Mikasa held him in place and refused to let him go. He tried as hard as he could to keep it inside him but try as he might he ended up cumming in her mouth.

He looked down and saw her pull his cock out of her mouth and look at him with her cheeks inflated with her mouth full of his semen. The next thing he heard was a gulp from her swallowing his essence.

He sat there in shock. She then said "That bitter taste is addictive."

He smiled and said "Let me clean you up." He then lick the last of the chocolate off of her breasts.

After all this, he carried her to bed and started spooning. Before he fell asleep, she whispered "Happy Birthday Eren."

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also don't forget to give suggestions! (P.S It's my birthday!)**


	15. Christmas Prep

**Hey what's up? My name is Bobafett177 (No it's not it's Adam) And welcome back to a new update. This is just a quick update but I promise it will be longer next time. Please REVIEW and GIVE SUGGESTIONS!**

"Can we not use tinsel?" Eren asked while decorating the tree they just brought home.

"Don't worry. I hate tinsel." Mikasa replied as she hung ornaments on the tree.

It's been a challenging day. Christmas was near and Eren and Mikasa were planning every last detail for the get together they were having. They invited all their friends and Eren's father. However, Eren's father has to go on a business trip for the week when Christmas was happening so he can't attend.

"Why the hell does my dad have to go away for business during Christmas?" Eren asked. "It's a family time."

"Well he's a doctor, and to save lives, you gotta make sacrifices." Mikasa replied telling him.

"I guess so." Eren said shrugging. "But still I wish he'd put his job aside just for the holiday." Eren said upset.

After they finished putting on the last of the ornaments and lights, they stood back to admire their work. The tree lit up beautifully and the ornaments and decorations flashed and sparkled.

"It's really pretty." Mikasa said while wide-eyed and smiling. "It looks more pretty when you're in front of it." Eren said complimenting her.

"Aww you're so sweet." Mikasa said kissing Eren on the cheek. Eren smiled. "Anyway did you finish all your gift shopping yet?" Eren asked her.

"No not yet." Mikasa said while taking out her Samsung Galaxy Note and opening up a list. "I still need gifts for Armin, Krista, Jean and Sasha. But I'm stuck on what to give get for them."

Eren thought for a moment. Soon he started to speak "Well probably you should give Sasha some sort of restaurant gift card." Mikasa giggled and replied back while writing down the gift on her phone "Wouldn't they go out of business if we unleashed Sasha's wrath on the place?" Eren laughed.

"Anyway, what do you wanna get for Jean and Armin?" Eren asked.

"Hmm…" Mikasa hummed "Armin likes reading so I think I'll get him a biography or something. As for Jean… I have no idea." Thee oriental girl admitted.

"Get him some whisky stones or something. He definitely would like that." Eren suggested. "Thanks. I'll do that." Mikasa replied while typing the gift idea on her phone.

"And for Krista?" Eren asked.

"Wine. I'm getting her wine." Mikasa decided immediately as she put it down on her phone. "Alright good. When do you wanna head out shopping?" Eren asked.

"Tomorrow?" Mikasa asked. "Sure." Eren replied. "But can we not go to the mall?"

"But I thought you liked the mall." Mikasa said questioning him.

"I do. But during the holidays I hate it. You have to walk a certain way on one side of the halls during this time and a certain way on the other side, kinda like a highway but with more traffic. I also don't like how crowded it is during this time. I hate being clumped up with all those disgusting people and people who try to steal my wallet." Eren explained.

"I see." Mikasa said. "Well I'll of another place."

"Thanks. Anyway I should go shovel the driveway." Eren told her.

"Can I help?" Mikasa asked. "Sure." Eren replied.

**Anyway thank you guys for all the support. My next two updates will be on Christmas Eve and Christmas. I'll see you guys then.**


	16. Christmas Part 1

**Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! I hope your holiday break is going good (I have to do a paper on climate change. BOO!) Anyway I'm going to be posting two stories. Today and tomorrow. I hope to get some support on the series. So PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

"That was really good!" Sasha exclaimed after she finished her Christmas dinner. "You really cooked it well." Armin agreed. "Thank you." Eren and Mikasa both said together simultaneously since they both cooked it together.

It was Christmas Eve and Eren and Mikasa were having a dinner party and gift exchange. Armin, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Ymir and Krista were over at Eren and Mikasa's apartment. "Well, why don't we all gather in the living room and exchange presents." Mikasa told everyone.

Everyone got up and moved into the other room and found somewhere to sit. Everyone except Mikasa who sat on Eren's lap. The feeling of her butt pressing against his crotch began to give Eren a boner. To avoid embarrassing himself and not 'poke her', he slid his dick between his thighs.

Armin was the one who handed out gifts. The first one was given "Ok this is for Annie from Mikasa." Armin said aloud. Annie thanked Mikasa beforehand and opened the package. It was a pair of boots. "Wow, thanks Mikasa!" Annie exclaimed. "Well I know you and your addiction to shoes." Mikasa replied while they both laughed.

After a few more gifts were handed out, Armin read out the next tag "This one is to 'Horse face' from Eren and Mikasa." Everyone laughed and Jean did as well. He opened the gift and saw that it was a box of whisky stones. "Sweet! Thanks guys!" He nearly yelled. "Sure anytime pal." Eren replied.

A couple more presents later Armin gave a present to Eren. Eren read the tag "From Sasha and Connie. Thanks guys!" He opened the gift and it was a copy of Captain Toad Treasure Tracker for the Wii U. "Hell Yeah!" Eren said loudly. "I was hoping for this game!" Connie said back "You've been talking about it so much. I kinda assumed you wanted it."

The next present was to Sasha. It was a red sealed envelope. Sasha tore it open and screamed when she saw what it was. It was a mexican restaurant gift card. "OMG THANK YOU!" She squealed. "Ummm… sure anytime." Mikasa said somewhat awkwardly.

After Armin got a biography of Stephen King, Marco got a Phone case and Connie got a watch there was only one present left to Ymir and Krista from Eren and Mikasa. Krista was the one who unwrapped it. It was a bottle of fancy Italian wine. "Wow thank you guys." Krista said happily. She handed the bottle to Ymir and she began to read the label. "This is really good. And after were done with it, we can use the bottle for something else." Ymir said while flashing a flirty smile at Krista. The small girl's cheeks turned bright red and she slapped her partners arm while giggling.

After another 30 minutes of talking everyone decided it was time head home. Everyone said goodbye to one another and drove home. After everyone left, Eren and Mikasa got into their pajamas and got into bed and started cuddling. "Goodnight Mikasa. Tomorrow is Christmas and I hope you like the gifts I got you." The brunette said. "I hope you like my gift to you." Mikasa replied.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! And before anyone asks, No I am NOT religious, I am an Atheist. Bring on the flame war. (JK Please don't!) See you guys tomorrow!**


	17. Christmas Part 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I just got back from opening gifts with my family and I got everything I wanted. I hope you all got what you wanted and I hope you have fun with your family/friends. The last gifts I want are REVIEWS AND FAVORITES from you guys! Thank you! I love you all!**

It was about 7:00 A.M the next morning. Mikasa had just woken up and was now shaking Eren in their bed trying to wake him up. "Eren?" The oriental girl whispered. "It's Christmas. It's time to wake up." Eren slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Alright if you insist." He said jokingly.

They both got out of bed and got ready. It was still dark out but they didn't care. Mikasa put on her robe and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Eren went into the living room where the tree and the presents were and began to start a fire in the fireplace.

After the fire was made and Mikasa came into the room with coffee for the two of them, they began with the gift exchange. Mikasa gave the first gift to Eren. Eren thanked her and opened it. It was a lifesize replica of the Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles. "Awesome!" Eren exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"And when you press the buttons the symbol changes and it says the attack." Mikasa explained as she demonstrated the buttons. As she hit the buttons, the sword said: _BackSlash!, Buster!, Shield!, Vision!_ "Thanks! This is so cool!" Eren told her as her kissed her nose.

Eren got up and went over to the tree. He grabbed three boxes and went back to the couch. He gave one of them to Mikasa and told her to open it. Mikasa opened the present and gasped and smiled when she saw what it was. It was a lovely Maroon colored fleece scarf. "Oh my gosh Eren! Thank you!" She said while hugging him while trying to hold back her tears of joy.

"It was nothing really." Eren told her. After she released him, he gave her the next box. "Another one. Oooh." Mikasa said while giggling. She opened the package and looked on in surprise when she saw what it was. It was an SM leather costume. She took it out of the box and examined it. It was made of high quality leather, it would only cover up 40% of her breasts, it had an opening where her vagina would be and it looked pretty tight.

"Eren, I feel like I'm expected to do something." Mikasa said while smiling. Eren laughed and gave her the last gift. It was a small box. Mikasa shook it slightly and asked "Is this a gag gift?" Eren replied "In a way." Mikasa opened the box and gasped when she saw what it was.

It was ball gag with a black strap. The ball was white and had holes in it similar to a Wiffle ball and it had a ring on the strap so it's tightness could be adjusted. "Eren this looks pervy so you know what that means, It means we gotta try this out soon." They both laughed.

After they finished their coffee, they put on their clothes and went out to get a holiday breakfast. It was the beginning of a great Christmas.

**She got SM stuff! Maybe hinting towards a later chapter? Anyway once again MERRY CHRISTMAS and I'll see you guys in a few days for the New Years chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. New Years

**Happy New Years! And to help celebrate, I have smut for you guys. Keep in mind that this is SM but very light SM. There will be no whips or knives or whatever the fuck you see in porn videos nowadays. But if you like light SM, Please stick around.**

It was finally New Years eve. Eren and Mikasa were spending the holiday together at home drinking champagne and talking about plans for the next year.

"In a couple weeks, I'm going to be graduating dentistry school and my teacher Ms. Hanji told me that since I worked so hard and that I was her favorite student, she's going to talk to her husband Adam and let me be his assistant at his dentistry office." Mikasa told Eren excitedly.

Eren's eyes widened and he smiled upon hearing the news. "That's great. Now you can have your own job so you can help pay our bills." Eren said joking with her.

"I pay the cable bill…" She said while laughing softly.

A few hours later they watched the ball drop on T.V and they both said 'Happy New Year!' to each other and kissed each other passionately. "Want to celebrate the way we planned?" Mikasa asked. "Fuck yeah baby!" He replied.

After 10 minutes, Mikasa changed into the leather costume that Eren got for her and stepped into the bedroom. Eren was there holding some rope and the ball gag. She smiled and turned around slowly to show off the costume.

Eren gazed at her body in the costume as she spun. It was all one piece but it did not cover up very much. Her chest area was 60% naked and pretty much only her nipples and the middle of her boobs had any coverage. Her arms had no sleeves and the coverage for her legs were rubber stockings that went up to her knees. The crotch area was mostly covered except for the opening that showed off her clean shaven pussy. Her back was mostly exposed for all but a strand of leather that connected to the crotch area and ran around her underside, flossing her meaty ass tightly and running up to her chest straps that wrapped around her back.

She flashed a flirty smile and seductively swayed her hips as she walked over to the bed. She layed down on her back and put her wrists together over her head. Eren got the message and took the piece of rope he had and tied her wrists together. Tight enough so she couldn't move but loose enough so it wouldn't hurt.

She giggled and opened her mouth. Eren got the ball gag and placed it in her mouth. She bit down on it as he wrapped it around her head. He used the ring on it and began to tighten it. After she moaned slightly he got the clue that it was tight enough.

Now that she was powerless, he began to gently fondle her. He held her tits lightly and began to squeeze them softly and she moaned slightly. Knowing that he had total control of her body while she was tied up made her excited but nervous. She knew that Eren promised to be gentle and she knew he would never hurt her but she was still nervous and she began to sweat. Her sweat made her body feel moist and Eren began to lick the sweat off her tits. She moaned while biting down on the gag.

To give more pleasure to himself and her, he took a blindfold that was on the bedside table and wrapped it around her head covering her eyes. Now that she couldn't see, he took a pair of earplugs and carefully put them into her ears. Now that she couldn't see, hear or talk, he proceeded to have sex with her.

He put his hands on her thighs and spread her legs apart. When he did this, it caused the opening in the crotch of her outfit to open a bit more. He aimed his fully erect dick at her entrance. Since she couldn't see or hear, when he pushed himself into her, it was very surprising. She screamed in ecstasy through her gag. Usually she had to keep her screams quiet when they had sex to not disturb their neighbors. But with this gag she could scream and moan all she wants.

He began to thrust into her. She continued to scream in pleasure as he penetrated her. She bit down hard on the gag and her mouth began to feel numb and she began to drool slightly. Eren continued to thrust into her forcefully and felt his climax approaching.

Just before he could cum inside her, he took his dick out and aimed it at her boobs. He ejaculated on them 3 times then collapsed onto her.

After he got his stamina back, he took off her blindfold, earplugs and untied her wrists. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his and they both smiled and said 'Happy New Year!'

**Once again HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope you all had an amazing 2014 and I hope you all have an even better 2015! And I have some chapter ideas that you will see in the coming weeks, so if you want to see that please follow the story. And to finish the year, GIVE ME A REVIEW!**


	19. New Job

**How's it going bros? (Wait that's not my intro! Don't sue me Pewds!) It's Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 and welcome to the first chapter of the new year! I have a lot of plans this year and I hope you're all excited! These past weeks were great! You all showed me amazing support and I hope you will all continue to do that! Please Review and if you want to know what I have in store, Hit that follow and favorite button! Thank you for all the support, I love you all and I hope you enjoy!**

It's been about a month since Mikasa got the job as Hanji's husband's assistant at his dentists office. She was finally able to quit her job at Seven Eleven. Now they no longer get discounts on food but to make up for that they now have discounts on dental care. She was making a lot more money and she was now able to help pay bills and luxuries. Everything was great.

EXCEPT…..

Mikasa's hours were crazy. She had to work from 6 AM to 7 PM. Eren never saw her when he came home which made him sad since one of the only ways he recovered from work was seeing her smiling face when she returned. They barely had sex anymore. Once a week at best. Now she was too tired every night except the weekends.

Eren was depressed about this. He missed her extremely. He had to talk to someone about this. So the next time he got together with his friends, he told them.

"I don't know what to do guys. I miss her." Eren said sighing.

"Did you ever think about talking about this with her?" Connie asked while sipping his beverage.

"Well yeah." Eren said. "But what do I tell her? Go back to your other horrible job to make me happy? I don't want that."

Jean intervened "Wait a minute. You barely see her, you rarely have sex anymore and when you do it's not as intimate right? Could she possibly… _Be cheating on you?_"

Marco punched Jean's arm and said "You idiot! Don't say that!"

"Ow, It's just a guess!" Jean said back.

Armin started talking "Don't listen to him Eren. Mikasa loves you. Just talk about this and tell her it's bothering you, I'm sure she can do something."

After Armin said this, Eren and his friends finished their drinks and went home.

_The next night…._

Eren was sitting on his couch waiting for Mikasa to get home so he could talk to her. He sat there and thought about what he was going to say. All of a sudden, what Jean said came into his mind.

'_Could she be cheating on me?' _Eren thought to himself. She does rarely have sex with him anymore and she doesn't seem bothered by it. He thought that it could possibly mean she's getting all the pleasure she needs from someone else. Soon he was convinced that she could be cheating.

When Mikasa got home Eren went to see her. He kissed her cheek and then began to talk "Can I talk with you? About something serious?"

Mikasa's eyes widened and she replied "Of course Eren."

Eren brought Mikasa into the living room and they both sat down on the couch and after about a minute of silence, Mikasa spoke.

"Eren, what's going on?"

Eren told her "Mikasa, ever since you got this job you help us out a lot, but the problem is that I never see you anymore. We barely make love anymore and you don't seem to care."

"What are you saying?" Mikasa asked.

Eren asked the question "Mikasa, are you cheating on me?"

Mikasa gasped "What?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Eren repeated himself.

"Why would you ask me that?!" Mikasa yelled "Of course I'm not! Don't say stuff like that, you're scaring me!"

"It's just that when I asked the guys about what I should do, Jean suggested that you're might be cheating on me." Eren told her.

She slapped his shoulder slightly and said "Eren, Jean is an idiot. Why would you believe him?"

She continued talking "Eren, I love you. Don't you EVER doubt that!"

"Mikasa, you're the only girl I ever loved and dated for that matter. So please never leave me!" Eren said.

"The same with me. All those times when we were younger that I said I was going out on a date, I was lying. I only said that to make you jealous and asked me out." Mikasa confessed.

"You would never look at anyone else romantically?" Eren asked.

"You are the only man for me! I love you!" She replied. "And I'm sorry for neglecting you lately. I'll talk with my boss Adam and see if I can cut down my hours slightly. I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Thank you Mikasa." Eren said as he leaned in to kiss her. Just before their mouths touched, there was a knock on the door.

Eren grunted and said "Goddamn cockblocking door!" They both went to answer it.

They were surprised to see Jean at the door. Mikasa began to speak "Jean I've got a bone to pick with you. Why did you suggest I was cheating?"

"That's not important right now!" Jean yelled. "There is something more serious right now!"

"What is it?" Eren asked curiously.

Jean began to cry and told them "Marco's dead!"

**SUSPENSE! This is going to be three or four parter. Possibly five, we'll see. If you want to see the continuation of this, Please hit the Follow and Favorite button. Also... LEAVE A FUCKING REVIEW! Thanks. (And before anyone asks, YES I did give Hanji's husband the same name as me. Because I'm a loser who has a crush on an Anime character!)**


	20. Funeral

**Hello my friends. Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 is back! I apologize for the cliffhanger last time (I'm not sorry). But anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do please hit that follow button and that favorite button! Also leave a Review while you're at it! I love you all and I hope you enjoy.**

It was about an hour after Jean told them that Marco was dead that he stopped crying enough so he could tell them what happened.

Jean began to tell the story "Me and Marco were coming out of the bar. No one was around. We went into the parking lot to get into my car so we could get home. All of a sudden, some man dressed in a dark hoodie approached us."

Jean proceeded "The hood covered his face so I couldn't tell what he looked like. He spoke in a deep voice and said '_You guys are friends with Eren Jaeger right? Tell me where he lives!' _Me and Marco didn't trust him so we refused to tell him."

"He wanted me?" Eren asked.

"Yeah. But he seemed up to no good so we didn't tell him." Jean explained. "But then he said '_Well just tell him that when I see him next, This will happen!' _The next thing I knew, he stabbed Marco in the stomach and slit his throat!" Jean said while cringing.

Eren and Mikasa gasped. And Mikasa began to cry.

"He was able to escape because I couldn't chase him! I had to try to stop Marco's bleeding! I called 911 and began to try to help him! But by the time the cops and ambulance got there, he was already dead." Jean told them and began to weep.

"Did you give a description to the cops?" Eren asked.

"I did the best I could." Jean explained. "But remember, I couldn't see his face."

"What did you tell them?" Mikasa asked.

Jean gave a small description "Well, it was dark out. But I could see that he was kind of short and I saw that he walked with a limp, he limped when he walked or ran."

"Alright, that sounds unusual. Hopefully that'll help." Eren said while trying to hold back his tears. "But why would he ask for me?" Eren asked.

"Hell, I don't know!" Jean said "And bluntly I don't care! My best friend is dead!" Jean yelled while weeping uncontrollably.

An hour later, Jean stopped crying and went home. Before he left Eren told him "If there's anything you need pal, I'm here for you." Jean thanked and hugged him and left.

.

.

.

It was the day of Marco's funeral. All of Eren's friend's were there, over half of them were crying.

After everyone said a few words, everyone gathered around the hole and the coffin was lowered into the grave. While this was happening, the hired musician played the normal funeral song _Scotland the Brave _on the Bagpipes.

As the coffin was descending, Eren looked down at the rose that he was holding. Powerful emotions of sadness and anger flooded over him and he gripped the stem of the flower tightly. His extreme sorrow of the loss of his friend was only matched by the almost blinding rage he felt towards the person who killed him.

'_He wanted me?' _Eren thought to himself. '_Does that mean that Marco's death… was MY fault?' _

Eren gripped the stem harder and thought '_I don't know but I know one thing. I'm gonna find the monster who killed him! And make him pay!'_

He looked down at the coffin being lowered. He took the rose and gently tossed it on top of the coffin while vowing to himself '_Marco, if you're hearing this, then please know: I will find this bastard! And make him suffer! Your death… Will be avenged!'_

.

.

.

After the funeral was over, all of Eren's friends went to the bar for a meetup to share feelings.

A few stories were told recounting old memories. It was very bittersweet for some of them to hear these stories due to the fact that Marco is no longer there.

Soon Jean stood up and said "Marco was more to me than just my friend and roommate, he was like a brother to me." His eyes began to develop tears but he simply wiped his eyes and continued talking.

"We known each other since middle school when I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me with him. We both met up and discussed catching her in the act. We did and it felt so right. That was the start of our friendship." He told them.

"Will you still be able to pay rent without him?" Connie asked him.

"Not really." Jean said in a sad but worried tone. "I may have to get a second job."

"How about you stay with me and Annie until you can afford your own place." Armin offered. Annie looked at her boyfriend with a look saying '_Really?' _But before she could say anything Jean spoke up "Thanks bro." Annie rolled her eyes, exhaled and went along with it.

.

.

.

When Eren and Mikasa got home, Mikasa had to run out to get groceries. She recently bought her own car so she doesn't have to use Eren's anymore. Eren stayed home to think about some things.

One question continued to stay locked in his mind '_Who killed Marco?' _It pained him to not know.

'_Why would he want me?' _Eren asked internally. He continued to comb through his memory to think of anyone who would want to kill him. He had an extremely difficult time trying to think of someone.

He began to use the clues that Jean told him. '_Short and walks with a limp...' _He thought. '_Who do I know who's like that?' _

Suddenly an image appeared into his mind. An image of a person he had long since forgotten about. A person who he thought was out of his life forever. A person whose name caused rage whenever Eren said it. A person who he was beginning to remember.

Eren stood up off his chair, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and ran to grab his keys. He was now almost positive who this person was. And he knew where to find him.

He ran jumped into his car and drove to the one place where he knew he would find him. However this time, Eren will leave with no regrets.

**Another Cliffhanger! I'm sorry if the funeral scene was bad. I have honestly never been to a funeral before in my life other than a pet funeral. But anyway, please Review and please Follow the story, You do not want to miss what's coming up! Until next time!**


	21. Confrontation

**Hello guys, it's been a while. It's Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 and I am back! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but I'm back now. I hope you like this chapter and if you did, Please Review, Follow and Favorite. Thanks for the support, I love you all and I hope you enjoy.**

Eren cautiously drove into the parking lot of his office. It was about 8:00 at night and the only light he had came from street lamps. He quietly parked his car in the empty parking lot and prepared himself.

He took a deep breath, cracked his neck and stepped out of his car. He locked the door and walked to the alley where his mind flashed with memories. As he stood in the entrance to the alley he summoned all the courage he had to yell.

"You coward! I know you're here! FUCKING SHOW YOURSELF!" He screamed full of hatred.

Suddenly, a dark figure came out from behind the dumpster. The short figure limped over slowly into the light coming from a street lamp. Slowly the man pulled off the black hoodie covering his head and face. After it was completely off, Eren saw an all too familiar, scar covered face.

"I knew it was you" Eren shouted "You're the only person I know with a heart dark enough and a soul twisted enough to do this! There was no doubt in my mind it was you, Levi!"

"You're so clever!" Levi said sarcastically. "How could you have known it was me?"

"How the hell did you get out of jail in only a couple months!? Why would they release you?!" Eren yelled.

"They didn't. You see, when I got to prison I was a broken mess. Because of you, my ribs were crooked with no hope of being straight again, my face was riddled with scars and now my leg was practically snapped in half and I have to limp for the rest of my life!" Levi explained.

"Serves you right!" Eren yelled.

Levi growled and continued "Anyway, when I got there, I met up with an old friend who I used to be in a street gang with back 10 years ago. His name's Kyle but to me, he'll always keep his street name, Raw Fist."

"He owed me for saving his ass back in a firefight a while back. So that's when my plan started!" Levi told him. "I was able use the leftover hair from the prison barber shop to make an exact replica of my hair. He was about my height and with a some fake drawn on scars, no one could tell us apart!"

"Why the fuck did they let you have this stuff?!" Eren questioned him.

"Hell if I know. But I don't care. I got what I needed." Levi said.

Levi proceeded with the story "We waited forever to catch a break, but eventually we got lucky. A riot broke out in the prison courtyard and thanks to him disguising himself as me, no one noticed me jump over the fence and book it out of there!"

"Really shitty security at that place." Eren said.

"When I got out, I started to plan my revenge on you! A couple towns away, I met some girl named Amy at a bar. By some freak chance, she knew everything about you and your friends and where you guys hung out. But for some reason she hated your girlfriend more than you."

"Figures that Amy told you! I guess getting her ass kicked by Mikasa sent her over the edge!" Eren said.

"Eventually, after seeing pictures of all your friends and memorizing their faces. I confronted your friends Jean and Marco. But when I asked them where to find you, they refused to tell me. It's so sad that they didn't cooperate, if they did, Marco would still be alive."

"You're pure evil!" Eren yelled, his eyes full of rage.

Levi finished his story "Because of your friends refusing to tell me where you live, I decided to come back to this alley and wait for you to go to work so I could ambush you. But instead you came to me, which is fine by me, it just means I can kill you slower!"

"Also now that I have no feeling in my leg…" He said as he limped over to the side of the alley and used his messed up leg to kick the brick wall, shattering a hole in it, "...I can kick things as hard as I want and never feel any pain."

Eren gasped and his eyes widened in surprise. He knew that if he didn't avoid his kick, it would cause some real bad damage.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, like I enjoyed killing Marco!" Levi yelled "It's time to finish this once and for all!"

Eren knew that no matter how many times he took Levi down, he'll always come back for more. He couldn't risk him killing anymore of his friends or family. He had no choice but to take him out. He thought no more of mercy or compassion, all he thought of was killing Levi.

Eren clenched his hands into fists and got into a fighting stance and Eren yelled back replying to him "I couldn't agree more!"

Eren charged at Levi and Levi ran while limping at full speed towards Eren. Eren knew that one of them was not walking away that night.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry for yet another cliffhanger. I promise this will be the last one. And yes I know the name "Raw Fist" sucks but I really don't give a fuck. P.S The inspiration for Levi's leg not feeling anything so he can kick anything without pain came from Mother 3. I really like Duster's back story in that game.**


	22. Fight to the Death

**Hello my Loyal Fanbase! It's Adam again and I am back! Were finally on the last part of this 4-part chapter. This was a lot of fun to write. I actually have been planning this for a long time before I posted it. I had to sacrifice almost all of my video gaming life to come up with ideas, writing and editing. But still I'm glad you all liked it and I hope you enjoy this part. And if you liked this, Please Review, Follow and Favorite! Thanks for the support and I love you all!**

_Eren charged at Levi and Levi ran while limping at full speed towards Eren. Eren knew that one of them was not walking away that night. _

.

.

Levi and Eren both simultaneously attempted to punch each other and block the other one's punch by grabbing the other person's fist with their other hand. They proceeded push each other away and they both stumbled backwards.

When Eren came got his balance back, he quickly realized Levi was about to smash him with his foot. Eren institutionally crouched to avoid the attack and the short man's leg grazed over him. Knowing that this was his chance to land a hit, Eren used Levi's recovery time to swing his fist at Levi's hip.

He was not able to use his full force for this punch but it definitely hit him good. "Aaaugh!" Levi screamed in pain. He got hurt but was able to continue fighting. Levi swiftly aimed his fist down at Eren who was still crouching and collided his fist with Eren's shoulder. Eren felt a snap followed by sharp pain in his shoulder.

Eren stood up and backed away to fix his injury. He grabbed his shoulder and snapped it back into place. "GAH!" Eren groaned. This hurt but he was able to ignore it and continue the brawl.

Eren charged towards Levi again with his fists flying. Levi was able to block all of his hits except for one which struck him in his chest. "AH FUCK!" Levi screamed as he felt his already crooked ribs break even more.

Levi used this time to fake Eren out by pretending to be too injured to continue but then proceeded to kick Eren in his abdomen. Eren shrieked in pain then held his stomach and groaned. Knowing that Eren wouldn't be disoriented for long, Levi went along with the plan he had since the beginning of this fight.

When Eren looked up, he saw Levi climbing up the fire escape that connected from the ground to the roof of one of the buildings that the alley was in between. Thinking that Levi was trying to escape, Eren ran over to the ladder of the fire escape and began to climb after him. "I'm not letting you get away you bastard!" Eren yelled as he climbed.

.

.

.

When Eren got to the top of the 4 story building, he saw Levi standing there waiting for him. Thinking that he had a trick up his sleeve Eren decided that he should stay on his guard. Eren got off the ladder and said "Did you think you could run from me? I refuse to let your murdering ass escape!"

"I wasn't running from you! I just wanted a more open space!" Levi told him. He then grabbed a wooden 2X4 lying in a pile of scrap and charged towards Eren. Eren reacted quickly and blocked the swing with his arms. The blow to his forearms was painful but it was way better than it hitting his face.

Levi continued to swing repeatedly only managing to hit Eren's arms. While Levi was distracted with swinging his weapon, Eren kicked Levi in his thigh causing him to stumble backwards. Eren then punched him in his wrist making him accidentally throw the 2X4.

But Levi was quick. The short man used his good leg to leap in Eren's direction and kick Eren in his chest. The pain he felt was immediate. This was the most painful thing Eren has ever felt in his life. Everything seemed to slow down and Eren could feel every single detail of his attack. As his foot dug into his chest, he felt one of his ribs crack.

After Levi completed his attack motion, Eren went flying backwards. Levi walked over to him slowly. While Levi was approaching, Eren tried to stand up again and again but failed each time. Soon Eren was on his hands and knees gripping his chest. When he coughed, blood came out.

When Levi stood over him, he spoke "Say hi to Marco for me! Now DIE!" Levi then picked up his leg to smash Eren's skull.

In this time Eren thought about accepting his fate, dying at the hands of Levi. But then he remembered Mikasa. He remembered her face, her sweetness, her kindness and most of all, his love for her. At that point he knew he had to fight! Fight to live! Fight to see her again! Fight for their future together!

'_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' _Eren screamed internally as he rolled out of the way of Levi's foot. He instinctively grabbed the 2X4 next to him that Levi threw. He gripped it firmly, stood up as quick as he could and used all the power he could muster to bash it into Levi's face.

Levi collapsed to the ground and Eren continued to smash the piece of wood on Levi. Over and over again he smashed Levi's head, chest and anywhere the wood hit. Eren didn't care where it hit him. All he cared about was smashing the dwarf into oblivion. The more he smashed, the more it became stained red with his blood. As he smashed him he yelled "You will know the pain and suffering you caused Marco and my friends!"

Right before the finishing blow Eren stopped. The bloody and bruised man spoke weakly "You have won! Finish me now!"

As much as Eren wanted to kill the bastard, he couldn't do it. "No, you are broken! I won't kill you! If I do kill you, I would become no better than you! I would rather see you locked up for the rest of your life like the animal you are!" Eren told him.

Eren stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof. His chest hurt and he knew that one of his ribs broke, but that could be healed. As he took out his cell phone to call the cops, he heard someone speak "YOU...SHOULD...HAVE...FINISHED...ME!" He turned around and saw Levi rushing towards him. Eren used his instincts to get out of the way of Levi. The next thing he knew, Levi accidentally fell off the roof.

He heard his scream as he fell, followed by some metal clanging and a snapping sound. Eren looked down off the roof and saw Levi with his back bent over a metal fence.

.

.

.

When the cops got there, they wrapped up Levi's dead body and took it to the morgue. Eren was sitting in an ambulance getting his injuries checked out. "There's nothing too serious. Just a disjointed shoulder which you were able to fix during the fight when you snapped it back into place, and a broken rib which will heal by itself." The doctor said. He prescribed some pain killers and the cops talked to Eren.

"We checked the security footage. Your story checks out. He killed himself apparently. A cruel end for a cruel man." The officer said.

After everything was sorted out, the cops and medics left, Mikasa came to get him. After they sat down in the car for about 2 minutes saying nothing, Mikasa began to cry and she hugged Eren tightly. Eren did not want to make it obvious but his eyes began to water up too.

They both went home, and their love making that night was the most intimate it has ever been.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED THIS! By the way this really tired me out and it left me VOID OF IDEAS! If you have any ideas for chapters PLEASE TELL ME! And if you can, please give me ideas that aren't sexual. I like smut and all but I only want to do that on special occasions. So non-Smut ideas would be great!**


	23. Game Tournament

**Hello everyone! It's been almost 10 days and I apologize for that. But I'm back now and welcome to a new chapter! This one took me a while to plan out but I'm glad I got it done! I hope you love this chapter and if you did, show me that support by Following, Favoriting and Reviewing! I love you all and I hope you enjoy!**

"Alright Eren, here are the rules: 3 matches, best 2 out of 3, any character but no custom characters, any stage, no items and stock mode with 5 lives." Mikasa told Eren. "The prize is that the loser has to do anything the winner says. Got it?"

"Sounds good." Eren said while smiling. "I won't make you do anything too bad when I win."

Eren and Mikasa were having a Super Smash Bros Wii U tournament to determine who was the better gamer. Eren has been playing video games for many years and he always had the feeling that he was unbeatable. When he played Super Smash Bros on the N64 when he was a kid, he always won because he knew about smooth landing with aerial attacks. He also was a beast in Super Smash Bros Melee knowing how to use air dodges and wavedashing to move while using attacks. He always remembered to crouch when the opponent used a strong attack to minimize damage and knockback. And of course, he knew how to hold the control stick perpendicular to the direction he was flying in order to transfer momentum.

Even though he was new to the Wii U version, he was confident is his abilities to win.

Mikasa on the other hand was new to video games. She had only recently became a gamer girl (much to Eren's delight) but she found out that she was surprisingly good. She played almost all of Eren's video games and she was able to beat each one she played. She knew that if she was going to beat Eren, she would have to step up her game.

Eren set out some Doritos in a bowl and got out a six-pack of Mountain Dew and turned on the game. They both used gamecube controllers plugged into the adapter because those controllers were more comfortable. They got into PvP and chose their character. Eren chose Ness and Mikasa chose Link.

They chose to use Eren's custom stage first. "Pen Island?" Mikasa asked "What's that one?" She selected it and the match began. The stage was a bunch of dick-shaped islands floating in the sky. The music in the background was Porky's theme.

"Pen Island? Oh I get it, Penisland! That's funny Eren! But why Porky's theme?" Mikasa said.

"Well in Mother 3, Porky is a huge dick!" Eren said.

"Whatever let's start!" Mikasa said.

The round began! Mikasa used Link to barrage Ness with arrows while made Ness use PK Flash to deliver some damage. Ness took the first death by a down A attack then Link with up smash and so on.

At the end of the round, Mikasa won using a throw attack. "What!?" Eren yelled "Ness had the power to kill a god and yet he can't kill an elf in a Peter Pan costume!" Mikasa replied "Link is more than an elf!"

They went back to the character select screen to choose their next characters. Eren chose Captain Falcon and Mikasa chose Pit. "This isn't brawl, Pit isn't OP anymore!" Eren said. "He's still good" Mikasa replied.

The next stage they chose was Metroid Pyrosphere. The round began with Falcon rapidly kicking Pit while he tried to use his arrow of light. Soon after using the side smash attack to pry Falcon off, he came rushing back with the down B attack causing some damage. Soon after, he took a life with the Falcon punch.

After a while they were both down to one life. But then the stage boss Ridley appeared. And now instead of attacking the other character, Eren started attacking Ridley. "What are you doing?" Mikasa asked. "This!" Eren yelled as the screen flashed for a split second. All of a sudden, Ridley had a P1 above him rather than a CPU. Ridley started ignoring Falcon and went after Pit only. Mikasa was too confused to react and soon Ridley used a tail swipe attack and knock Pit out of the stage.

Eren won the second round. "What was that!?" Mikasa yelled. "If you attack him for long enough, he'll join your side. Suck it bitch!" Eren yelled.

"Did you just call me a bitch?!" The oriental girl asked.

"Yeah bitch! What are YOU gonna do about it!?" Eren yelled.

"Wipe the floor with you in the last round!" Mikasa replied calling him out.

They returned to the character select screen and decided on their next fighter. Eren chose Samus and Mikasa chose Shulk.

"Are you sure you wanna choose Shulk? He's hard to use." The brunette told her.

"If you know how to use him like I do, he's a powerhouse!" Mikasa said confidently.

When they got to the stage select screen, Eren said "Why don't you choose the next stage."

Mikasa thought for a moment and said "How about Gaur Plain? It's only appropriate since I'm playing as Shulk."

They selected it and while it was loading, Mikasa said "Wait a minute, in Xenoblade Chronicles, Gaur Plain is only a small waypoint on Bionis leg. Gaur Plain doesn't look like this in the game and on the waypoint there is no view like this of the Mechonis. So why not just call it Bionis leg?"

Eren just said "Damn you Sakurai!"

The final round began. Mikasa started on one ledge and Eren started on another. Samus began by charging her gun and Shulk began switching the Monado arts to Buster. Shulk started rushing towards Samus and began leaping around him and began barraging him with power attacks using the Buster art to deal more damage.

While Shulk was distracted with attacking, Samus used her fully charged gun and blasted it. It was a direct hit. Now they were equal with damage. After the Buster art ended, Shulk switched to the Jump art and jumped to the other side of the stage.

Eren followed and began to charge another blast but all of a sudden, the stage boss arrived. "Oh no!" Eren yelled.

"Never thought I would be happy to see Metal Face!" Mikasa said while smiling.

Metal Face began to swing his claws, hitting Samus every time. Soon after another swing, Samus was knocked out of the stage.

After Metal Face flew away, the fight continued. Shulk switched Monado arts to shield to minimize the damage taken. However, it wasn't enough and soon Shulk was launched into the pit.

The fight continued for another 5 minutes and eventually they were both down to one life and over 150% damage each. Samus was charged to full gun power and Shulk was on his Smash art. They were both at the top of the stage on either ledge preparing to attack.

They simultaneously ran and jumped towards each other. But instead of landing on the ledge where Samus would land, he landed under the ledge and began charging a smash attack. When Samus landed in front of Shulk to blast him, Shulk released the powerful attack getting a direct hit. The combination of the already strong smash attack that Shulk had and the Smash art, Samus got rocketed into space.

Mikasa won. "BOOM!" The Asian girl exclaimed. "IN YOUR FACE! SUCK MY PUSSY!" Mikasa yelled triumphantly.

Eren threw his controller on the couch and sighed. "Ok you won. What's my punishment gonna be?" He asked preparing for the worst.

Mikasa put her hand to her chin and thought "Hmmm… I'll think about it. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Hey do you mind not telling the guys about this?" The brunette asked.

"I have no reason to. I already know that I beat you, that's all that matters. I love you." She said before kissing his cheek and going to make dinner.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And if there are anymore Xenoblade Chronicles players here, I have a question: Have you noticed that game is a lot like Attack on Titan? The main characters town gets attacked by monsters, he vows to kill them all, he meets friends along the way, there's a traitor (Annie=Mumkhar), they eventually find out that there are people inside some of them, and to top it all off, THERE ARE TITANS IN THAT GAME!**

**But anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I like that Mikasa likes video games in this story, what do you guys think? If only girls liked video games in real life... (JK At least one or two do!)**


	24. Mikasa's Reward

**HELLO FANS! It's Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 and welcome back! It's been a weird week with me only having two days of school this week! If any of you live in New England as well, you'll know the crazy amount of snow we just got! My back is KILLING me from all the shoveling and I HATE DRIVING IN THIS SHIT!**

**Speaking of New England, the Patriots are playing in the Superbowl on Sunday and if they don't win, I'll fuck'n stab a bitch! (Fun Fact: My best friend's family company makes the seats for the Patriots stadium.)**

**Also I now have to study for the SAT's and my head of school thinks of me not being ready. I already have the best grades in my school but apparently I can't focus as well. I can understand that. I also have to take the Accuplacer, courses at a community college, a ton of paperwork and all while looking for colleges in the next two years! *SIGH***

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter and if you did PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! I love you all and thank you for the support!**

Eren was sitting in the living room playing 'Super Mario RPG' on his SNES while he was singing the forest maze song (Horribly by the way). All of a sudden, Mikasa came into the room and sat down next to him.

"Eren?" Mikasa spoke.

"What's up?" Eren asked her.

"You remember yesterday when I beat you in Super Smash Bros and now you have to do anything I want?" Mikasa reminded him with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah…" Eren spoke with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Well I know what I want." The oriental girl asked while smiling.

"Do you want me to make you dinner or something?" Eren asked half-jokingly.

"No, I could have you make me dinner any night." Mikasa said making fun of him. "Is it something sexual?" Eren guessed again. Mikasa's palm collided with her forehead with a slapping noise and she sighed "No Eren it's not sexual."

"I give up! what do you want?" Eren asked her with a sigh of defeat and rolling of his eyes.

"I want a dog!" Mikasa blurted out almost yelling.

Eren just sat there in confusion. "What?" He asked wondering if he misheard her.

"A dog. I want a dog. You know, like 'Woof Woof' and all that shit." Mikasa said teasing him.

Eren stared at her for almost a full minute with a confused expression. Thinking about why she would choose this. She had never talked about wanting a dog before. This was the first time she had ever brought it up and he was confused by this.

Mikasa spoke up again "C'mon! I already talked to the landlord and he said it would be fine as long as it's a smaller dog. And you already promised me anything." She said while giving him her cutest 'Please' face.

The brunette sighed and smiled "Alright fine. What kind of dog do you want?" He asked.

"Well I already went to the pet store this morning and looked for almost two hours. It was kind of a hard decision but in the end, I chose my favorite breed of dog." The raven haired girl explained.

"What's your favorite breed?" Eren asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Come with me and you'll see." Mikasa told him while jingling her car keys in his face.

.

.

Eren saved his game and they got into Mikasa's car. They drove to the pet store downtown. While they drove, Eren asked her "Why would you choose this? I mean, you never showed any interest in wanting a pet of any kind."

"I've always wanted a dog." Mikasa told him. "I just didn't ask your parents because I was too scared that they would say no. I didn't get one when I had my own apartment because I couldn't afford one and I waited awhile to ask you because I thought you would say no."

They got to the store and they went inside. All of the animals in the store began barking, meowing or chirping.

The cashier looked up from his computer and began to speak "Hello Miss. Are you here to pick him up?"

"Yes I am!" Mikasa replied with excitement in her voice.

The man walked into the back room of the store and while he was gone, Mikasa said to Eren "You'll love him."

When the man came back two minutes he was holding a box that had the dog inside. The man put the box on the ground on it's side and the dog walked out and looked at the both of them.

It was a small male pug. It's fur was soft and smooth and was a light tan color all except for it's face which was a dark shade of brown. It was a small and slightly chubby dog with a double curled tail and a wrinkly face.

Eren looked at the dog for a full minute before bending down and holding out his hand. The pug walked over to him slowly and sniffed his hand before walking closer to him and jumping up and putting his paws on his knee and licking his face.

"He adorable!" Mikasa squealed. "Yes he is." The man agreed. "He's almost a year old, he's had all his shots and he's not neutered so you can choose if you want to neuter him."

Eren and Mikasa signed the paperwork and paid for the dog. They then bought a leash, a food bowl and water bowl, a couple chew toys, a bed and picked up a book on pug care. They then went home with their new dog.

.

.

.

After they got home, they let the dog out of the box and let him look around. The pug walked around the apartment, sniffing furniture and objects and soon came back to Eren and Mikasa and sat by their feet.

Mikasa picked him up and said while puckering her lips "Give mommy a kiss." The dog began to lick her face. Mikasa put him back on the floor and he began to roll around and rub his face on the carpet.

"What are you gonna name him?" Eren asked.

"Well I thought long and hard about that." Mikasa told him. "And I think I have a good name. Shulk. Named after the character in Xenoblade Chronicles. Also because of me being able to beat you with Shulk, I was able to convince you to get him." Mikasa explained.

"Sounds like a great name. Do you like that name boy?" Eren asked the pug. Shulk barked and panted after hearing his new name. From the way he was reacting, he seemed to like it.

Eren bent down and looked at the dog. Shulk rolled over on his back and Eren began to rub his belly. "He really is an adorable dog." Eren admitted while smiling.

"I knew you'd love our new baby." Mikasa replied while scratching his ears.

They both read the book on pugs and found out the right way to take care of it. Don't hug them too tight or their eyes will pop out slightly and they will have to be manually popped back in. They're also supposed to wash his face every two weeks to avoid infections.

They decided to put his bed in the living room so he could hang out with them while they played video games and they put his bones and rubber toys in his bed. They also put his food and water bowls in the dining room so he could eat with them.

He was going to be great addition to the family.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And yes pugs are my favorite breed of dog. A lot of people have been asking for them to have a kid but I want them to be married first and I have a plan for that eventually. So just pretend the dog is their kid until then. Anyway, until next time PLEASE GIVE ME PLOT IDEAS! Thank you!**


End file.
